Bye Kitten
by SkaterKid13
Summary: From the rumble of her stomach, to the rumble of her car, driving away in the distance.


**I created a story that reflects the Pataki family's life focusing around Helga as she moves out. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or the characters. It belongs to Craig Bartlett.**

**Bye Kitten**

"Nemo Egg" by Thomas Newman.

When she was a baby her stomach would growl and make the loudest noise ever that could silence a room (Besides her voice). But that's when she was 1. Her father used to kiss her belly and blow raspberries on it to make her giggle. How small and innocent she was. She was so tiny that he could scoop her entire body up with one hand. She was so playful and mischievous at the same time. She was daddy's little kitten. He never wanted to lose her and she never wanted to lose him. That was the way he wanted it to stay. It was obvious and clear that he loved her and she loved him. But as she got older, it wasn't so clear anymore.

She wasn't like Olga, but she could also do the things that Olga couldn't do, like having burping contests with him, letting him teach her how to box like a Pataki, watching WrestleMania and practicing wrestling moves with him at age five. "Go have an adventure!" He'd always call out to her. To Bob, Helga Pataki would always make every day an adventure.

"Come on, Dad. Let's wrestle!" She used to say, jumping up from the couch and pulling on her father's sleeve to get him to move. He knew she was the only one who loved to play rough with him. He let out a chuckle as he picked his youngest daughter up onto his shoulders. Then she would climb on top of his head like it was a mountain. Next thing you know, he was lying on the floor on his back while she was jumping from his chair and landed an elbow into his gut, imitating a body-slam. It never hurt him, but it was firm though.

Helga jumped up and down on his big Santa Clause belly like a trampoline and landed on her stomach and giggled along with her father. Just for the heck of it, he made a straining sound and pretended to be knocked out. He raised one of her hands up and declared she was the winner. _'Just like I taught her.'_ Bob thought proudly to himself.

"Let's play ball, Dad." Helga said eagerly, tossing the ball in and out of her hand.

They would always be found playing ball or hunting for frogs with each other in the park. Bob remembered when Helga was six-years-old and she used to sneak the frogs home with her every time from the park. He thinks she named one of them Quincy. She would hide them inside her pink dress or under her big pink bow.

As soon as she got home, she went into the kitchen to wake her mom up and ask for something to eat. Miriam woke up from her passed out state and got ready to fix Helga something. While she was searching through the cabinets she heard a loud "_RIBBIT_" noise and froze. She turned to face Helga with one eyebrow raised. Helga stood completely still. She lied saying it was her stomach growling.

"Helga." Miriam asked slowly. "Did you bring another frog home?" She questioned suspiciously.

"No." Helga lied again, shaking her head back and forth wildly for emphasis. Another croaking sound came from her. Then suddenly without warning, dozens of frogs leaped out of her dress, hopping everywhere on the kitchen counter, on the refrigerator to all over the house. Olga came screaming downstairs and running in circles with a frog rested on her head.

"Helgaaaa!" Her father screamed, bursting through the door with a frog jumping to capture his head. "_Ribbit_." The frog croaked.

Some adventure that was, but she'll learn. She would always draw him pictures, pick flowers for him and even kiss him on the cheek before he went to bed. He got her a stuffed frog that she could take everywhere with her. Bob knows that she has kept it ever since, too. Every night she would look up at the stars through her window and wish to herself for a pony. Before she went to bed she asked her father if he could read her a story. "One more, Daddy! One more!" She begged him over and over. His usual response was we'll read one more tomorrow night, but the sad thing is they never did. He wanted to, but with the Beeper Emporium hours he just didn't have the time.

He was ashamed of himself for that and it later came back to haunt him. At age nine, she started to grow an attitude towards him. It was almost like he thought she thought he was ruining her life... and he was. Helga would always be scowling at her sister whenever she came home. He knew that she was jealous but he couldn't admit it because he was afraid it would only make things worse.

At age ten, he noticed that she started to befriend that football-headed kid after finding his parents. When she was thirteen, they were best friends now. The bestest. They went everywhere together. Bob was a little jealous because that used to be him and Helga.

At sixteen, Helga and that kid would hug what seemed like the longest time. They told each other they loved one another just as friends and plant little friendly kisses on each other because she said that's what a boy and a girl who are such good friends do. _'Huh, "friends", right. Criminy.'_ He chuckled to himself. Bob still played a little rougher with Helga now that she was older and stronger. He stopped when he soon realized that she was growing up and kids her age don't have parents for best friends anymore.

At age seventeen, he still took (Practically dragged) her to baseball and football games and talking her in to play hookey just to spend some time with him. He also went for the option of having the "birds & the bees" talk with her even if it did make her feel awkward. Bob noticed that she was changing - inside and out. That was the mark of puberty. She said she was getting too old to play hookey with him. He didn't care. She was still his daughter, his little kitten. She was still his little girl, no matter how old and mature she gets. He looked through himself in the mirror inside his mind and it hit him. He was getting older, too.

When Helga turned eighteen, she was a beauty. Just like her sister. Prom night came and that football-headed kid had the guts to ask her to prom _'just as friends'_. She agreed and the next week after, the two were officially together. Bob thought they made a great couple. They were more together than him and Miriam. He got used to Arnold (And yes, he finally learned his and Helga's name) and the idea of him dating her. Bob couldn't have been prouder of Helga. Not for a long time.

But now, here she is at nineteen-years-old. She and Arnold have been dating for an exact year. They both graduated together and decided that they both were going to attend Hillwood University. It's still located in the city so they can be closer to their friends. Big Bob thought that wasn't the only reason Helga wanted to leave home. She wanted so bad as to get out of there from the minute he started to ignore her. He didn't blame her. She was leaving for college tomorrow and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

"Heh, heh. Oh, man. I can't wait to get out of here." Helga chuckled, packing her bags and suitcases. She was wearing a white undershirt, light-blue pajama pants that dragged at her feet and pink, fuzzy slippers. She had her hair down in waves and her unibrow was gone. Bob was right. She did grow up beautiful. She then finished packing and fastened the buckles on the luggage. She then stepped back and breathed a sigh of relief. She took one last look at her room. It was still decorated pink and childish. She would miss it that way. All of her closet was cleaned bare. She threw out all the Arnold shrines when they started dating and only kept the pictures they had as they were growing up together. While she glanced through all her pictures of her and her other friends, one made Helga stop in her tracks.

It was the picture of the day Bob took her to the official opening of WankyLand. She remembered that day. It was just her and her father having a good time. They looked happy to be with one another. He was running and she was sitting on top of his shoulders, spreading her arms, wide. Her eyes were closed with a big, open smile on her face.

"I'm flying, daddy!" She announced to the world.

"We're flying, Helga. We're flying" Bob said, looking up at his daughter with a warm smile.

The photo made Helga's face turn happy. She wondered how it could have survived all these years. It was like a miracle. "Hey there, little lady." A voice said, peeping in her room. Helga broke her train of thought and tucked the picture under the pillow on her bed.

Bob stepped in and decided to give it one last shot. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, rubbing his hand around his neck.

"Uh, sure." Helga answered in response. She looked down and studied the floor. Bob came closer to her and couldn't believe she was almost as tall as him. He put his hands on her shoulders so that she could face him. "I've been thinking about the past years that your mother and I raised you - or tried to raise you." Bob corrected himself. "And we just want to say that wherever you plan on going, we'll always make room for you and Arnold here back home. Okay?" He asked.

"Okay, Dad." Helga nodded in agreement. "Thanks."

"Anytime, girl." He said.

He looked around her room and saw how she packed up all by herself. He then noticed something green under her bed and walked over to it. He picked up the object slowly and held it tenderly in his hands. It was Helga's stuffed frog. She did keep it!

"You're not taking this?" He asked, showing her the toy. Helga turned around and had a glare on her face.

"No." She said flatly. "I'm not taking 'Old Stuffed Frog' to college, Dad." Helga said, rolling her eyes.

"Why not? You love him." Bob asked, handing the frog to Helga.

"When I was like seven." Helga snapped at him as she pushed the frog out of Bob's hand and it landed on the floor.

"Oh." Bob got out in disappointment. He looked down at the stuffed toy while getting back on his feet. "Well, um, a-hem. I'll just say goodnight then." He said as he left for the door.

"Yeah, goodnight." Helga said softly as her father closed the door. She decided to look some more at the pamphlet for what kind of Literature classes she could take at Hillwood U. She flicked the light on and walked to her desk and sat down. She opened one of the brochures and began reading. A few minutes passed and she couldn't help but stare down at the stupid stuffed frog looking back at her. It looked really old. The seams were coming out of the little busts in his fur, one eye was loose, it was more of a faded green and it made a weak, squeaky noise when Helga hugged it. Most importantly it looked almost sad and forgotten because it was. Kind of like how Helga was when she was a kid. She kept having the little staring contest and sighed in defeat. She knew what to do with it. It was the only way.

"Baby Love Child" by Pizzicato Five.

_When I see you alone,_

_I see what's in your mind_

_You love me yes you do,_

_You don't need to tell me_

_I know you love me most_

_No one else take my place_

_You need me, yes you do_

_Forever, and ever_

An hour passed and it was midnight. Bob decided to check on Helga to see if she was still up. He peeped inside her room one more time and sure enough, she fell asleep at the desk. He picked her up gently and had her wrapped up in his arms like a baby and placed her head against his shoulder. She wasn't that heavy for a college girl and neither as a baby. He lowered her to the comfort of her bed and tucked her in under her sheets.

_When we kiss, _

_I see what's in your heart_

_You love me yes you do_

_You don't need to tell me_

_I know you love me most_

_No one else take my place_

_You need me, yes you do_

_Forever, and ever_

She was tossing and turning and muttering something that he couldn't make out. He didn't care, though. He gently brushed the locks of her soft hair back behind her ears, away from her face. Bob hovered his head over Helga's and gave a sweet kiss on the cheek and tip-toed cheekily out the door. Now, he got to tuck her in.

_We are in love, baby love child_

_I take you so high, groovy love child_

_Give me a kiss, baby love child_

_Do it again_

Another hour passed and both Bob and Helga were fast asleep. Miriam however, was wide awake and surprisingly sober. She wiggled herself out of bed to avoid waking Bob and walked quietly out of their bedroom to Helga's. She got to her daughter's room and opened the door. She walked over to where Helga was sleeping and dipped her head to give Helga a kiss on the forehead. She let out a warm, happy smile, but it soon collapsed as tears of happiness and sadness were burning in her eyes, and she couldn't help but let them slide down her face. She sniffled violently and held most of the tears in. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes to walk backwards out the door. She got to the door and stopped in the middle of the doorway.

The shadow from the hallway light was shining halfway into Helga's room and across her floor, making its way to her face, making it glow. "Goodnight, Helgie." Miriam whispered as she closed the door, forcing the light and shadow to disappear so the room was now pitch black. The only things that were visible were the streetlights glowing outside Helga's window and the great, big smile curved across Helga's face.

_The next day_

Helga and her family were helping pack her bags outside the door. Miriam was lugging and organizing her bags on the front porch. Helga took hold of her last bag and stopped and took one last good look of her room. "Hmm." She hummed to herself as she made her way out her bedroom door. She sure had a lot of great times in that room.

Grunting from the amount her bag weighed, she finally made it downstairs. Big Bob was standing in front of the main door blocking Helga's exit. He helped her set the bag down on the floor until it made a _'thump'_ sound. He lowered his eyes toward Helga's direction and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well, girl". He started. "You're on your way. It's sure gonna be a lot quieter without ya around here. Me and your mother are gonna miss you". He shook her hand.

Helga smiled a grateful smile as she shook back. "I know Bo - I mean, Dad." She hesitated.

Bob chuckled. "I know I've never said it as much as I should've, but I'm proud of ya Helga. Proud." He said with a broad voice. "I love you... so much." He whispered before he grabbed her hand into his and kissed it. Helga had tears forming in her eyes.

Her father spread his big, bear arms wide. "Give me a hug." He murmured. Helga gave him a perplexed look. "Come on." He pleaded. "You may be too old for me to play rough with me, but you're not too old to give your old man a hug."

Helga didn't even hesitate as she just collided into her father's loving arms, nearly being picked up off the floor due to her Dad's strength, and rocking back and forth in his arms.

"Always fly free, Helgie." Bob advised Helga, thinking about the picture of the two of them at WankyLand.

She finally felt the love that she had wanted since she was a little girl. It felt even greater now that she was older. She brought both her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Daddy, thank you."

Bob had tears in his eyes forming, too. "You're welcome, pal. You be a good girl, okay?" He asked reassuringly, patting her back.

"Daaad." Helga whined, still squished in the hug. The two broke free and shared a smile and a laugh. "Now, let's get those heavy suitcases of yours packed up. No daughter of mine is going to college with a broken back." Bob joked while playfully punching Helga in the chin and arms. Helga rolled her eyes in a playful manner at her Dad.

"Yes, sir." She saluted him. He smiled as he helped her lug her bag to the stoop where her mother was waiting. Miriam saw the whole display of love between her husband and youngest daughter and was in tears of happiness. Helga walked right up to her Mom and gave her a sweet, kiss on the forehead and hugged her. She then brought a free hand to her mother's cheek and cupping it tenderly, wiping away any free tears from her eyes with her thumb, smiling. "Love you, Mom." She said softly, trying to cheer her up.

All the Pataki's' attention was drawn away by a green Packard halting to a stop by their house. The driver was Arnold. He had his hair still spiked up and his little blue hat perched on top of his football-shaped head. He rolled down his window and waved to the family of his girlfriend. They waved back with welcoming smiles in their faces.

Helga knew that was her cue that she had to go. She brought her bag to the back of the Packard and lifted the trunk up with Arnold's keys.

"Fronds Like These" by Thomas Newman.

One by one, Helga packed her bags thoroughly and neatly.

"Have a good first year!" Miriam called out to Helga.

"I will!" Helga yelled back.

"Don't forget to call once you get on campus!" Her mother reminded.

"I won't." Helga responded as she packed the last bag in the trunk and started to close it. She then stopped herself to pull out an object and held it close to her in her arms.

"Try not to get lost!" Bob bellowed, embarrassing Helga a little in front of Arnold.

"Okay." She managed to get out while cringing.

"Visit us on the holidays!" Miriam pointed out. Helga said nothing as she walked away, hoping her parents wouldn't say anything more embarrassing tips.

"Remember, wash behind your ears!" Miriam reminded her daughter. Helga got fed up with it once and for all. She turned her head sharply to her mother and yelled out.

"Mom, I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE!" Helga started to get in the car, listening to Arnold snickering.

Once she climbed in, free of her mother and father's back and forth messages, she took out the picture of her and her Dad from her pocket. She held out the stuffed frog she got from one of her suitcases and observed the two important items in her life. She sighed, depressed.

"Ready to go, Helga?" Arnold asked her, breaking her from her train of thought and started the car. Helga began to climb out.

"Hey, Football-Head? C-Could you hold up a sec?" Helga asked back. "I forgot something." She said as rushed herself out of the car without even closing the door. She ran all the way up the stairs of her stoop and ran into her father's arms one more time to get one last hug for the road.

"Love ya, Dad." She finally returned. He sunk in to her random actions and smiled, hugging her back.

"I love you, too, Helga." He said, holding his daughter.

A moment passed and then another moment. Then it got too awkward for Helga.

"Um, Dad? You can… let go now." She reminded her father.

Bob broke away embarrassed, completely forgetting what he was doing. "Oh, sorry." He raised his arms in defense. Helga then began to walk back to the Packard, waving.

"Bye, Helgs! Go have an adventure!" Bob called out to Helga.

"I sure will!" She yelled.

"Bye, see you real soon, Mr. & Mrs. Pataki!" Arnold called, waving goodbye from the window. Helga got inside the car as Arnold began to drive off in the distance.

"Bye Alfred!" Miriam called out. "Arnold." Bob whispered, correcting her. "Oh, bye, Arnold!" She finally got right.

"Bye, Dad." Helga called. She grabbed one of the paws from her stuffed frog and stuck it out the window to make it look like Quincy was waving back to him. He knew sooner or later, she would take with her wherever she went.

"Bye, Kitten." Bob whispered as a tear released from his eye. He watched the car drive off down the street.

From the rumble of her stomach, to the rumble of her car, driving away in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Awwww. Wasn't that story sweet? If you say yes, then review it. If you say no, then, you shouldn't have read it.**


End file.
